<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nowhere to Go But Up by Syntaxeme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23775070">Nowhere to Go But Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syntaxeme/pseuds/Syntaxeme'>Syntaxeme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sugarverse [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Angel Dust-Typical Sexual Content (Hazbin Hotel), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cherri is Angel's BFF, Coercion, Drug Addiction, Drugged Sex, Drugs, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, GAY/LESBIAN SOLIDARITY, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Manipulation, Physical Abuse, Poor Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Rough Sex, Seduction, Sex Work, Sex Worker Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Trans Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Valentino Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:07:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23775070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syntaxeme/pseuds/Syntaxeme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel's history of drugs, gangs, and porn isn't quite as glamorous as most people think. This is the story of how a scrawny, lonely dead boy named Anthony moved up (or down) in the world and became Hell's #1 sex symbol, Angel Dust. The only way to the top is to claw your way up from the bottom.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Angel Dust &amp; Cherri Bomb (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel) &amp; Original Female Character(s), Angel Dust/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sugarverse [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2227773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nowhere to Go But Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Anthony got to Hell, it didn’t surprise him to find that his old man was already there. Where the fuck else would he have gone? As ‘religious’ as their Catholic family had always been, his father was a piece of shit by all accounts, a sinner through and through. It took a couple weeks for him to figure it out, since people called him ‘Henroin’ down here—but even that made sense. Smack was always his drug of choice in life, so why should death be any different?</p><p>It took some doing, some seducing of guards and general sexual favors for his advisors (even though Anthony’s body wasn’t exactly how he remembered it, he still got used to it quickly), but Anthony eventually got an audience with him. And again, unsurprisingly, Henroin wasn’t happy to see him.</p><p>“Shit, Anton, you died even faster than I expected,” the boss—even a boss in Hell, apparently—growled, unimpressed. He looked every bit as spidery as Anthony had become, maybe even more so. “Just when I thought ya couldn’t disappoint me more.”</p><p>“Thanks, Pop, good to see you too,” Anthony said with a roll of his eyes.</p><p>“Well? What d’you want?” Henroin asked flatly.</p><p>“Whaddaya fuckin’ think? I’m your son. Shouldn’t I be involved in your business down here?”</p><p>His father let out a cold laugh. “When’ve you ever been useful to my business? If your brother was here, or even Molly, <em>they</em> might be useful. You? You’re worthless. Always have been. I dunno what you expected to change now you’re dead.”</p><p>That was a fair point. His father had never appreciated anything about who he was or how he felt, and the feeling was pretty much mutual. Why would he care what happened to Anthony’s soul for the rest of his immortal life? It was Hell. Nobody cared about anybody, as Anthony was soon to learn.</p><p>He spent his next few months (assuming he was even perceiving time right in this weird, fucked-up realm) on the streets, whoring around, doing whatever it took to survive. He got ripped off more than once, some demon fucking him all night then beating the shit out of him when he mentioned payment. He figured out pretty quick that drugs were every bit as big in Hell as they were on Earth, so that was where most of his money went. Just to not be conscious. Just to forget for a minute.</p><p>It <em>was</em> supposed to be a punishment, wasn’t it? What little he remembered of church was that Hell was where Bad People went because they’d done Bad Things and deserved to Feel Bad. Well, he was, he had, and he did. God, he couldn’t even remember the last time he’d felt like anything other than absolute shit. It might’ve stayed that way forever—or at least until the next extermination—if he hadn’t met Cherri.</p><p>That morning, he was slumped against a gutted storefront, his eyes clouded, his head foggy as he was still coming off a high from two days ago. Some woman strolled up to him and nudged his leg with a booted foot. “Hey,” she said flatly. “Get off my street, skid, you’re makin’ me look bad.”</p><p>“Get outta my face, bitch,” Anthony grumbled, turning away, covering his eyes to hide from the sunrise’s glaring light.</p><p>“Ha!” The demoness bent at the waist, grasped a handful of his hair, and forced his head up. “What the fuck did you just say to me?”</p><p>“I said fuck <em>off</em>!” Anthony snapped, jerking away from her hand. “Are you fuckin’ deaf? Get away from me.”</p><p>The girl laughed again and gestured at a couple of big demons standing at her back. “Bring him.” Although he didn’t want to be taken who-knew where for who-knew what reason, Anthony really didn’t have the energy to fight. They took him across Pentagram City in a banged-up towncar driven by the girl-boss herself, then dragged him inside what he recognized as a shitty little gang complex.</p><p>“You’re tweaked outta your fuckin’ head, aren’t ya?” When she grabbed his hair again and forced him to look at her, his eyes were clear enough to realize that she only had one above her sharp-toothed grin. He sneered and tried to escape her grasp, but she just laughed as she released him. “Yeah, that’s what I figured. Put his ass to bed.”</p><p>Despite Anthony’s attempts to tempt them with his body—probably pretty sloppy attempts, considering how fucked up he was—the guys working for her ignored him and dragged him off to a sort of cell, a bare room with a bed and a barred window, then locked him up alone. What’s-her-tits appeared in a slot in the cell door and told him once he calmed down, maybe they could try talking again. Considering how bad he was coming down, how miserable and unhinged he was, he screamed, he fought, he clawed at his own skin, but nothing did him any good. He tore the room apart. He shouted until his throat shredded and bled. He dissolved into sobbing and hyperventilating in a corner of the room. God, everything, <em>everything</em> felt so fucking bad, and now that he didn’t have some kind of distraction, drugs or sex or booze, whatever, he was being forced to feel every bit of it.</p><p>Sometime while he was passed out, they put water inside the room for him, and he savored every drop on his damaged throat. They delivered food, and he ate for the first time in who-knew how long. There was a period, he didn’t have any idea how long, where he was barely even aware of what was going on around him, too angry and scared and agonized to keep track. This wasn’t any better. He wished he could just fucking die to escape it, like he had on Earth, but that wasn’t an option here. Maybe he deserved this. Maybe he had done enough wrong in life to belong in this shithole for the rest of eternity.</p><p>Days, maybe weeks passed in this cycle of misery and pain and eventual, merciful oblivion once he passed out. Finally, the girl-boss came back by his room and opened the door to stroll inside, apparently not worried about him trying to escape. Which he didn’t. Dropping to sit in front of the mattress that had been serving as his bed, she rested her chin in one hand.</p><p>“So?” she prompted. “Who are ya?”</p><p>“Nobody,” Anthony said quietly, having gotten past all his anger and violence to the point that he was just exhausted and depressed now.</p><p>The demoness, his captor, rolled her eye. “Anyway, I’m Cherri. And you are…?”</p><p>Despite his reluctance, he huffed out, “Anthony.”</p><p>“Great. I’m gonna call ya Tony,” she said with a grin, leaning forward to watch him curiously. “What’s your story? How’d ya end up on my side of town?”</p><p>“What d’you care? Ya saw me before. Ya been seein’ how pathetic I am all this time,” he muttered, unable to even look at her. “I’m nothin’. I’m nobody. If you’re gonna kill me or whatever, just fuckin’ do it.”</p><p>“God, you’re depressing,” she said. “Well if you ain’t gonna tell me, you got anybody you know down here? Friends? Family? Some gang I can get ya back to?”</p><p>“No. I mean, there’s my old man, but he don’t give a shit about me. People call him Henroin.”</p><p>“Holy fuck!” Cherri crowed, her eye growing wide. “You’re Henroin’s kid? I didn’t think—”</p><p>“Didn’t ya hear me? I said he doesn’t care,” Anthony snapped. “It’s not like you can ransom me to him or whatever, ‘cause he won’t pay.” He knew that for a fact, having experienced something similar in life.</p><p>“Huh. Can’t really say I’m surprised. I’ve always heard he’s an asshole.” Refusing to let the subject go, refusing to leave him to suffer alone, she suggested, “So answer me yourself.”</p><p>“What’s the point?”</p><p>“The point is I wanna know. Look, I know you’re in the middle of some bad withdrawal right now. Like, I can tell, I been there, I see it on ya. It fuckin’ sucks. Makes you wish you were deader than ya already are. But this place ain’t somethin’ ya get out of by losin’ your will to live, and eternity is a <em>long</em> time to keep feelin’ like that or druggin’ yourself stupid, y’know?” She started bouncing one leg, apparently a little restless but keeping her attention on him. “If you quit bein’ so mopey about it, I bet I can help.”</p><p>“Why? Why bother with my <em>mopey</em> ass?” Anthony demanded, and Cherri grinned back.</p><p>“I dunno, you were kind of a bitch that first time we talked, and I kinda liked it,” she confessed. “Plus, most everybody around here knows better than to fuck with me, so maybe I like the change of pace.”</p><p>“Look, if you think I’m gonna be all grateful you ‘saved my life’ and we’re gonna be best pals, you got another thing comin’,” Anthony argued, finally managing to muster a little irritation. “I ain’t here to entertain you, and I ain’t fuckin’ ya either. If that’s what you—”</p><p>Cherri dropped her head back and let out a loud, grating laugh. “I’m not into dudes, ya stuck-up prick,” she snickered, though she sounded more amused than offended. “So ditto. How ‘bout you take a few more days to chill the fuck out and then we’ll talk about you maybe joinin’ my crew?”</p><p>— — —</p><p>It wasn’t fast, it wasn’t easy, but Anthony eventually got used to his role at Cherri’s place. Every day or so, maybe a couple times a day, she would come by his room and they would chat about whatever—his life before all this, her life, her <em>new</em> life, and the shitty excuse for ‘living’ he’d been doing ever since his old man kicked him out. After all, he had nothing better to do with his time, and he found talking with her worked to distract him from all the shit his body was still going through.</p><p>She told him more about the gang and her role in it, about how satisfying it was to kick some douchey demon’s ass when he was trying to horn in on her turf. She was shocked that he had been a mobster’s son in life and still didn’t know how to use a damn gun, which she said was a crime in itself. When he mentioned the demons who had taken advantage of him before they met, Cherri was absolutely livid and swore on the spot that she was going to teach him how to defend himself.</p><p>“You can’t let ‘em get away with that shit,” she growled. “If they think you’re too weak to stop ‘em, fuckers down here’ll eat you alive. You gotta show ‘em you ain’t somebody they wanna mess with.”</p><p>Considering how totally opposed it was to the rest of his experience in Hell so far, it kind of threw him off to be around someone who gave a shit about other people again. Maybe not all other people, but Cherri took care of her own gang, at least, and now she was asking him to be part of it. It wasn’t like he had any better options to pursue. So once he had finally gotten all the crystal and cravings out of his system, once he was himself enough to care where his future was going, he left his cell (which hadn’t been locked for some time) and found Cherri to accept her offer.</p><p>It turned out that when you weren’t trying to take on everything by yourself, Hell really wasn’t so bad. It wasn’t 24/7 misery, at least, now that Anthony wasn’t completely alone and struggling for life on the street. True to her word, Cherri trained him with guns. And knives. And bombs. And poisons. She even helped him figure out how to use his own spindly, lanky body to his advantage in a fight; it turned out when his senses weren’t dulled by four different kinds of dope, he had pretty damn good reflexes and was stronger than he looked. The inherent violence of Hell was obviously her favorite part of the whole deal, and with her encouragement, Anthony started enjoying it too. It was nice to not feel powerless for once. And even in the moments when he was overwhelmed, it was nice to know there were people on his side. Cherri’s gang was made up of junkies and criminals, but this group of sinners stuck together and looked out for each other. Good to have a family that actually wanted him for once.</p><p>— — —</p><p>About ten years after his death, there was a big turf war between their gang and some bird-looking asshole who took himself way too seriously. Called himself Bedlam. If he had been upfront about his whole hostile takeover bullshit, Cherri’s gang would’ve wiped his, easy. But he decided to come at them sideways with a ‘sneak attack’ and took out a third of their guys overnight. Cherri was furious but a little panicked over the sudden decrease in their forces. As far as Anthony could tell, she’d never been in a fight this big, this serious, and it was really getting to her.</p><p>“What’s the worst that could happen?” he asked, more laidback than her, as usual. “It’s not like we don’t have way more muscle regardless. He can throw his ‘cultured’ fuckwads at us all day and we’ll gut every one of ‘em.”</p><p>“Muscle ain’t gonna win a fuckin’ war, Tony,” she argued, holed up in her ‘office’ and trying to figure out how to approach this. “If he’s smart enough and he pulls another sneaky trick like this, we can kiss our cozy setup here good-bye. God<em>damn</em> it!” She grabbed up her desk chair and slung it out the window behind her, not flinching in the slightest at the sound of shattering glass. She had a point Anthony couldn’t argue with; he’d seen enough of his dad’s business to know brains beat brawn nine times out of ten.</p><p>“We need guys who are a little bit of both,” he mused, tapping his foot idly from his seat by the wall. “Like, ya got your baseline soldiers and your advisors, and then ya got your bruisers and your assassins. Ya need more of those guys. Specialists, y’know? Precision killers. Right?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Cherri said thoughtfully, nodding slowly as she considered what he was saying. “Yeah, I think you’re right, babe. But people like that don’t come cheap. I’d hafta…I might hafta… Ah, fuck.” With a defeated growl, she shoved away from her desk and marched toward the door.</p><p>“Hey, where we goin’?” Anthony asked, hopping up to follow after her.</p><p>“Not we. Just me. I’m goin’ to get some help. I don’t wanna do it, but we ain’t got much choice,” she told him as she strode through the complex without once looking back.</p><p>“Hey, why can’t I help? You know I can be persuasive, bitch. Lemme—”</p><p>“Tony.” She rounded on him, her sneer less vicious and more nervous. “Just stay here, okay? I’ll be back and I’ll talk the whole deal out with you. The only way I’m gonna get this done is if I do it on my own. Okay?”</p><p>Seeing how shaken up she was and not wanting to make it worse, he heaved a sigh and threw his hands up. “Yeah, sure, whatever. Try not to die.”</p><p>He watched her car drive off, both pairs of arms crossed in irritation. But Cherri had been doing this boss thing for a while. He had to trust she knew how to do it. But getting excluded from the plan like this, being told ‘just stay at home and trust me to take care of it’? It was too reminiscent of his father and brother excluding him from family work. He hated that shit.</p><p>It took hours for Cherri to get back. Anthony stalked around the complex, waiting for a call, a sign, the sound of the car’s engine, anything. It was past midnight when she finally trudged inside, dragging her feet, visibly exhausted. Anthony was lounging in her room, half-asleep in her bed when the door slammed open.</p><p>“Hey,” he said groggily, forcing himself up to look her in the face. “You look like shit. Where ya been?”</p><p>“Not now.” She wandered unsteadily over to the bed and collapsed, dropping her face against her pillow. “Just. Lemme sleep. I’ll explain tomorrow.” Anthony watched her for a few seconds, realizing she was already mostly unconscious, and let out a defeated sigh. Dragging a blanket over her still form, he lay down and draped one arm over her shoulders.</p><p>“All right. Tomorrow.”</p><p>But tomorrow came, and he didn’t get his explanation. The next few days were so busy that he and Cherri hardly had time to sit down and talk; they spent too much time fighting or planning to fight or getting ambushed and then defending themselves. And even though Anthony wasn’t sure how she’d pulled it off, the boss had definitely brought in some skilled help, the kind of vicious, calculating bastards who kept cool in a fight but each did just as much damage as a team of ten amateur muscleheads.</p><p>“Shit, Cherri!” Anthony laughed during another street brawl, watching wave after wave of Bedlam’s henchmen get cut down by their reinforcements. “Where’d ya find these guys? They’re brutal!”</p><p>“Didn’t I tell ya I’d take care of it?” she asked with a grin, lobbing another bomb and cackling gleefully as it went off. “Nobody fucks with my people and walks away from it.”</p><p>After that point, the ‘war’ didn’t last much longer; with the new demons she’d brought in, Cherri’s gang was pretty much unstoppable, even spreading out further to take over the opposing gang’s turf. When she cornered Bedlam, it turned out he wasn’t much of a fighter himself and had to rely on his bodyguards—who had all abandoned ship when they realized they were on the losing side. Loyalty was a foreign concept to most demons, after all.</p><p>Cherri beat the absolute shit out of the guy, even shoved a bomb down his throat in her blind fury. The whole thing was real messy, and nobody walked away from it smiling. But at least it was over.</p><p>Sort of.</p><p>Sometime later in the week, as things were getting back to normal and Cherri was figuring out how to run shit now that her territory was twice as big, Anthony came to meet her in her office, only to find the door locked.</p><p>“Look, I don’t have the time right now,” he heard from inside. Cherri’s voice. He got closer and pressed his ear to the door to listen. What kind of conversation could she be having that she’d lock him out of it? “My gang still needs me directin’ ‘em while we clean up this fuckin’ mess. Tell him I’ll be there when I’m ready.”</p><p>“You better not keep him waiting too long, sweetheart,” an unfamiliar voice responded. “Val ain’t the most patient guy, and you wouldn’t want him havin’ to collect your debt by force.”</p><p>“Who the fuck d’you think you are, comin’ into my place and makin’ threats? I don’t care who your boss is; if you don’t get—” Her voice cut off with what was unmistakably a slap and a grunt of pain, sending Anthony’s heart rate through the roof. Without thinking, he took a step back and broke the door in with a single powerful kick, already drawing three different guns to aim at whoever was hurting his friend.</p><p>Cherri struggled to her feet behind her desk, jaws clenched in an unyielding snarl. The guy she was arguing with was huge and dressed in a suit, totally out of place among their ragtag gang. “Get the fuck away from her,” Anthony hissed. The guy looked him coldly up and down, then turned away to speak to Cherri again.</p><p>“You’ve got a week to get your ass to the studio and hold up your end of the deal. After that, there’ll be consequences.” He left the room without another glance in Anthony’s direction.</p><p>“You broke my door, you bitch,” Cherri muttered once he was gone.</p><p>“Forget that. What the fuck just happened?” Anthony demanded, putting his guns away and coming over to her desk to check on her. Her head was down, but he could still see a red mark growing on her swollen cheek. He tried to reach out, to see if there was anything he could do to help, but she swatted his hands away.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it.”</p><p>“Are you kiddin’? That guy just knocked you on your ass. You wouldn’t’ve let him walk away without a good reason.” What was the name he had used? “And who the hell’s Val?”</p><p>Cherri was silent for a few more seconds, curling her hands into tight fists and pressing them against the desktop. Eventually, quietly, she explained, “His name’s Valentino. He’s a bigshot Overlord from the North Side. Tons of money, tons of people, tons of ‘friends in high places.’ He loaned me a bunch of his guys for the turf war, so now I…owe him.”</p><p>“Owe him what?” Anthony asked despite the sinking feeling in his stomach. Surely Cherri wouldn’t agree to what he was imagining. The longer she waited to answer, though, the worse his fears got.</p><p>“He runs Porn Studios. He’s been tryin’ to get me to shoot with him for years, so I told him if he helped us out with Bedlam…” She trailed off with a shrug, unwilling to even say the words out loud. “We were outta options, babe. I couldn’t let the whole gang get murdered because <em>I</em> couldn’t lead ‘em right. So it is what it is. I’ll go do whatever gross shit Val wants from me and we’ll move on like it didn’t happen.” Even as she was saying it, though, she seemed unsure, which was a very rare state to see her in.</p><p>Anthony wasn’t sure how to respond. Whatever Valentino was asking her to do, it was obviously something she was dreading, and he’d seen plenty of times how heated she got about anyone being pressured or forced into sex. Him, on the other hand… Well, sex just wasn’t that big a deal to him. Never had been.</p><p>Cherri had done so much for him. She was always the one backing him up in a fight, always the one who made him talk about the shit that bothered him. If it weren’t for her taking him in all those years ago, he would almost definitely be double-dead already, totally wiped from existence. There was really no way to pay her back for all that. But if she was finally in a position she couldn’t handle alone, if this was something that genuinely scared her or made her nervous, he was going to do whatever it took to help her out of it.</p><p>He would just have to convince Valentino to let <em>him</em> pay her debt instead.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>